


Loki's plan ruined a Thor fanfic challenge

by star1wisher



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star1wisher/pseuds/star1wisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge of what if, for the first Thor movie, read instead for more-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's plan ruined a Thor fanfic challenge

What would have happened if Loki was punished for his involvement just like Thor. Striped of his powers and forced down to Earth with his brother, with his plan destroyed what would Loki do?  
Loki can land else where from Thor's location if you want,Thor being aware of his brother's presence is also up to you. This is a very basic challenge  
hope somebody takes it, if you do please leave me a message or pm me or leave it in a review on fanfiction net [I'm elvesknightren] whatever you want to do-to tell me that you've accepted and are making a fic based on this!  
Thanks,and good luck! XD


End file.
